Filosofía
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Simplemente es un día normal en la escuela y la maes... -Soy un sabio incomprendido en este mundo lleno de ignorantes y engreídos creyéndose inteligentes- Pasen y lean si les da curiosidad.


**A/N: **Ok, hace tiempo no escribia un one-shot, y me dije: _'mas vale tarde, que nunca' _

One-shot dedicado a todos ustedes.

Ojala y les guste.

**Personaje principal:** Boomer, 14 años.

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>FILOSOFÍA<strong>

Muy bien alumnos, el día de hoy la calificación será contada por el número de participaciones de cada quien, lo máximo que pueden responder son tres preguntas para darle oportunidad a los que no sepan mucho. Cada pregunta valdrá un punto, si ya completaste tus tres puntos y nadie responde la pregunta, quizás tengan oportunidad de responder por cuarta o quinta vez. Pero no se les aumentara puntos, pero si se les tomara en cuenta para aumentar un poco en la asignatura. Así que sin mas preámbulos empecemos.

- Ya decídase maestra- Interrumpió una voz bastante molesta, no solo por sonar chillona, si no por la forma de expresarse hacia los demás. - Los nerds que respondan de más no obtendrán puntos extra, pero si obtendrán mayor calificación en la asignatura. ¿Qué onda con eso?. -Algunos chicos y chicas inteligentes o trabajadores se molestaron ante las palabras de la compañera, ni ellos la soportaban.

- ¡Exacto! Himeko y solo por eso te descontare un punto- Busco en su lista el nombre de su alumna. - Esa no es forma de hablarle a sus compañeros.

- ¿En la participación verdad?- Ignoró lo segundo que dijo y Jugó con la maestra solo para verla enojar.

- No, en la asignatura jovencita, y si sigue con esa actitud, tendré que hablar seriamente con sus padres.

- Hágalo- Hablo despreocupada. - De todos modos no vendrán. Están muy ocupados en asuntos de negocios, como para perder el tiempo hablando con usted- Miro a la maestra de pies a cabeza. - Una maestrucha de cuarta.

- ¡SUFICIENTE!- Alzo la voz la maestra. - Si dices que tus padres no podrían venir, y solo van a perder el tiempo con la "maestrucha" no hay porque hablar con ellos... quedas suspendida de mi clase por una semana.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? pero... pero.. yo solo.. como el... - Señalo a un compañero de su clase; El se encontraba ignorando todo el asunto. - a el... hace y deshace... aghhh- Chilló desesperada al no saber que decir, tomo su mochila y salió de la clase.

PUMM... Se escucho la puerta de salón ser azotada al cerrarse.

- Continuemos con la clase chicos- La maestra hablo en un tono dulce.

**45 minutos después...**

Valla realmente me sorprendieron chicos, No creí que todos pudieran participar y responder correctamente... bueno casi todos- Su mirada se dirigía a un chico despreocupado sentado en su silla con una posición inclinada y los pies encima del pupitre. -hay algo que debas decirme joven Him- Reclamo la maestra con las manos en la cintura.

-...-

- Joven Him le estoy hablando- Hablo nuevamente la maestra chasqueando los dedos enfrente de su alumno. El solo abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada para verla, seguidamente los volvió a cerrar.

- Mira si sigues ignorando mis preguntas te pasara lo mismo que a tu compañera,

-...-

- Le advierto que te bajare puntos... ¡No en la participación!- Respondió frenéticamente por si el chico planeaba contestar lo mismo que Himeko. - Usted quedara reprobado y como no puedo ponerle un 0 obtendrá un 5 en su boleta.

-...- Siguió sin responder, incluso se dio el lujo de soltar un bostezo.

- No tienes remedio chico- Pronuncio la maestra decepcionada, se sentía como una loca, pareciendo hablar sola... como si fuese una principiante ensayando los regaños para sus alumnos. Sonó el timbre de la escuela, dando concluida la clase de la maestra. Ella, con resignación se alejo de la presencia del chico, tomo sus cosas y cabizbaja se fue dando un suspiro largo. Cuando la maestra salió del salón varios alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón, esperando a que el timbre volviera a sonar para continuar con la siguiente clase.

- Acaso nunca entenderás ¿verdad?- Respondió un chico llamado Randy. - Ya ni yo me comporto así- Al terminar de hablar salió del salón para relajarse esperando la siguiente clase, raro en él.

Oye la maestra si se molesto contigo, incluso creo que la vi apunto de llorar no se si del coraje o de decepción. Si no participas en clases te ira muy mal... ¡podrías reprobar! y volver a ser el único con un cinco de calificación, como en la materia de tutorías el bimestre pasado. - Llamo la atención de su compañero de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Jajaja, me acuerdo de esa vez. ¿Quién reprueba la materia de tutorías?- Interrumpió una chica de apariencia atlética y de pelo azabache. - ¡Ahhh. Si, tu...! tu eres el único que la reprueba. Jajaja. ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? no me pellizques. Regaño a su amiga amante de los dulces.

- Es de mala educación burlarse de las divertidas desgracias de los demás- Planeaba burlarse también. - Hablando de eso ¿Quién reprueba tutorías? Digo... hasta yo la pase, con nueve pero la pase, un gran logro para mi. ¡YES! arriba Momoko. Ósea, yo- Festejo para si misma. - Es mi cumpleaños, aja es mi cumple... ¿Y... donde esta mi pastel? ¿y mis regalos? QUIERO MIS REGALOS- Grito al aire. - De preferencia dulces. ¡No!, mejor a un chico apuesto que acepte casarse conmigo.

-Jijiji no le hagas caso, solo busca molestarte. Y respecto a Momoko...- Observo a su amiga haciendo rabietas por su "cumpleaños". - Igual, ignórala- Volvió su vista a su amigo. - Anda me puedes decir, ¿porqué te comportas a si? por favor responde, no seas malo- Suplico Miyako.

- Bueno- Soltó un suspiro. - Tengo mi filosofía.

-¡Enserio! ¿Cuál es?- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica rubia.

-Si, dinos cual es, no sabia que tuvieras conceptos de filosofo- Se acerco Momoko al oír la palabra filosofía en alguien que no supiera siquiera su significado incluyéndose ella.

-Igual yo- Se les unió una la chica de pelo azabache.

- Bueno ya que Miyako insiste- Las otras se ofendieron ante su respuesta, el no las tomo en cuenta. - Te lo diré- Seguidamente se oyó dos gruñidos. A lo cual el decidió ignorar.

_**El idiota grita. **_Menciono mientras señalo a Butch, su compañero de enfrente.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO EST***** RUBIO OXIGENADO, ¡NO SOY UN IDIOTA! Vuelve a repetir eso y terminaras 4 semanas en el hospital eso es TODO UN MES, ¿ENTENDIDO?.

- ¿Vieron?- Ahora si se dirigió a las tres

- ¡OHHH! Cierto, continua- Dijo Momoko entusiasmada al saber que también le dirigieron la palabra.

_**El inteligente opina**_

- Oye yo creo que esa "filosofía" tuya solo la inventaste y además, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pregunto Miyako.

- Acaso el pidió tu opinión, Brick. - Contesto la peli-naranja. - Por cierto, de donde saliste no estabas aquí hace un momento.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no estaba aquí. Y en cuando de donde salí no es de tu incumbencia- Le contesto a Momoko mientras le daba la espalda.

- ¿Me van a dejar hablar?-Interrumpió la conversación de los peli-naranja.

-Siii- Respondieron las chicas a regañadientes. Algo a lo que Brick no respondió y solo se volteo dando la espalda indignado.

- Bueno, prosigo- Bajo sus pies de su pupitre y se cruzo de brazos con autosuficiencia.

_**El sabio calla**_

- ¿Eh? No entiendo- Hablo la oji-azul.

Boomer miro a sus compañeras confundidas ante su respuesta, sobre todo la de Miyako. Así que trato de ser un poco mas explicito. - Por eso no contesto nada en clases. ¿Ahora entendieron?

- NOOO- Respondieron las chicas al unísono, incluso Brick y Butch quien estaban dos pupitres mas adelante.

- ¿Tu también Brick? Y luego dicen que soy yo el que no entiende.

- Explícate mejor cara de niña- Grito Butch aparentando no hacer caso a la conversación.

**- **_'El sabio calla'_ ¿Porqué creen que nunca respondo en clases y menos en las preguntas que nos dirigen los maestros?- Volteo a ver a sus compañeros, y termino la oración. - Eso solo demuestra la gran sabiduría que tengo.

- ¿¡Encerio!?- Preguntaron todos a la vez con cara de "No inventes"

- Si, dahh. - Fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡OYE! ¿Quién me aventó este balón de futbol?- Luego vio a Butch silbar mientras salía del salón.

- Cuando llegue a casa me las pagara- Susurro para no ser escuchado. ¿Quién sabia que el chico podia ser vengativo? Tan inocente y carismático que se ve. Claro sin contar su gran rendimiento escolar y su sabiduría.

- ehhh... bueno, no tarda en llegar el maestro. Así que mejor me voy a sentar en mi lugar- Se excuso Miyako tratando de no sonar grosera. - Luego hablamos.

- Lo mismo digo- Hablo Momoko. - Como que me dieron ganas de estudiar en esta hora. Así queee adiós, iré a acompañar a Miyako- Se alejo rápido de el.

- Yo solo digo que en vez de sabio eres un idio**. No valla a ser contagioso mejor me voy- Y se alejo, no sin antes darle un zape.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió- Sobo su cabeza por el golpe recibido. - Sigo siendo un sabio y nadie lo puede cambiar, solo están celosos de mi.

- Lo que digas "sabio" Espera a que le contemos a "mamá" de tu filosofía, jajaja- Y finalmente Brick se alejo de la presencia de Boomer, dejando al chico rubio indignado.

- Soy un sabio incomprendido en este mundo lleno de ignorantes y engreídos creyéndose inteligentes.

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, eso es todo ¿Qué les pareció?

Sin nadamas que escribir por el momento me despido de ustedes.

Bye...


End file.
